The Rotten Child
by 8Dwriter-in-training8D
Summary: "PAN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hook screamed as he shook Peter by the collar of his shirt. "ME! HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" Peter exclaimed, laughing at his face as he pried the scrawny boy off of him easily. "I HAVE TURNED INTO A PESKY BRAT, JUST LIKE YOU! TURN ME BACK INTO A MAN!" The 14-year old ravenhead wailed.


**-Hello, I had a weird dream about Hook and peter pan a while back, so I decided to write a story.**

"That sarcastic little brat!" Hook snarled in fury as he plopped on his throne of misery yet again. The jolly roger was calmly floating along the seas… yet again with ripped sails and a few holes created by its own cannons. The famous Captain Hook was FURIOUS, he wanted that kid dead. It took them 5 months to make the new jolly roger after that blasted kraken sank it! FIVE MONTHS! And then what happened? Peter Pan just came waltzing along, and not only riled him up, but ruined all of his hard work!

"MR. SMEE!" He yelled, and his little fat servant came running in his quarters, ready to heed his every order… and mess it up somehow. "Aye Captain?!" The dwarfed man bumbled as he stumbled inside.  
"Brew me some tea. I have a headache… ugh… are the men fixing the damages?"  
"Yes, sir! They are on it sir! Oh my…" He gasped, looking at Hook's state. "What be troubling you, sir?"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" The short tempered man hollered, "PAN! I need to torture him and then kill him… he yet again caused a havoc on my ship! I need to find a way to get him! Hit him right in his soft spot…" The black haired man fumed, clenching his fist and lightly scratching the arm of his chair with his hook.

Smee smiled, "Captain! There might be a way!" This caught Hook's immediate attention, and he narrowed his brows, his pupils seemed to shrink with excitement and a coy smile curled onto his face, "I'm listening…"

"I heard that there is a red man who can help us!" Mr. Smee piped in. This made Hook face palm, "Dear Mr. Smee… you do know for a fact that I am the most well-known pirate in all of Neverland?" He asked sweetly, tilting his head to the side as he leaned in closer to be face to face with Smee.  
"Why, of course sir! The mightiest pirate of all!" The short fatty chirped, smiling.  
"Hmmm~ Do you remember that time, I kidnapped Tiger-Lily?" Hook smiled.  
"Yes sir!"  
"And who is Tiger-Lily, my dear old friend?"  
"The Indian princess of course!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW WELL ENOUGH, THAT THE INDIANS DO NOT LIKE ME AT ALL, YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT!" Hook screamed in Smee's ear, snarling like a rabid animal as his hair ruffled a little like it always did when he was angry. The smaller pirate flinched and backed away, "But-But sir! This Indian was outcasted for using dark red-man magic!"

"….?" This made Hook pause, his eyebrows lifting in interest. "Continue…"  
"He has settled in the shorelines of the forest and has built a small tent for himself! Perhaps we could compromise!"

Hook hummed, scratching his defined chin, "Interesting…" He glanced at his sword resting against the table and smiled.

"Smee, bring me my finest coat, and get me that tea!"

 **…**

The ors padded gently against the water as Mr. Smee and Captain Hook approached the shore. They had figured out the man's location, and Hook had decided to have a civilized man-to-man conversation with the Indian outcast, the rest of the crew would wait at the jolly Roger 2, and Smee would wait at the boat.  
As the boat touched the sand, the captain hopped off and began to walk through the thick flora with merely a lantern as his guide. As he approached the light in the distance, he came across a small clearing only to spot a single tent, a fire flickering in front of it, and a black totem just in the middle. Hook had never seen such a totem, and the animals on it looked disfigured… what bad carving skills indeed. Did the Indian hate his totem so much that he burned it into coal?

The man shrugged it off, and approached the tent. Hook cleared his throat as the only sign of warning before he entered, only to see the Indian sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed and seeming to be meditating. The outcast was an old-looking red man, the classic feathers and everything, before Hook could say a word, the Indian said, "I have been waiting for you."

This baffled the pirate, and in his surprise, took a step back. "You have?!"  
"You want to kill Peter Pan. Everyone knows that."  
"Well yes, but I-"  
"I will help you." The Indian went straight to the point, and that was shocking yet pleasing at the same time, it saved time and effort. Unsure of what to say, the captain just awkwardly stood there with a dumbfound look on his face.  
"How?"  
"When the time is right, find me on the 30th sunset."  
"What?"

That was probably the dreaded night Hook wished he had never asked, because when the Indian opened his eyes, they were glowing white, and a bright light engulfed the entire area, and Hook screamed.

Further away, Smee caught that familiar scream, and stared into the ominous night, cringing a little. "...I hope you're okay, Captain."

 **…./**

"Ugh…." The man groaned, rubbing his eyes. What on earth had happened? Hook's vision was a little bit blurry, so he rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in the middle of the clearing, but no Indian was seen, no totem, no fire, and no tent. It was as if he was never there.

"Was that a dream?" Did he pass out from an allergy? Was he knocked out by that dreadful Peter Pan? What happened?  
"My head hurts…" He grumbled as he stood up and held his head with both hands.

"….." Both… hands…

Hook's green eyes widened, and he looked down at his limbs…

His left hand was intact. Did the Indian cure him?! It was a miracle! He looked at the ground to see his hook lying there… normally he would be jumping for joy, but there was something off.

His hands looked… smoother…

"….." The man paused. Was he younger looking? He slowly lifted his hands to his face to feel it… it felt soft. His eyes widened and he touched his mouth area, WHERE WAS HIS MANLY MUSTACHE?! He looked down quickly to notice that his clothes were very big on him, and all of a sudden he felt horrified.

He quickly ran towards the mermaid lagoon nearby, pushing leaves and branches out of the way; when he finally reached the water and fell on his knees to look down at his reflection…

He screamed… but that scream was so much higher, pitched into a squeal.

His face looked entirely different, the dark circles under his eyes were still there, but he had a young pudgy face with big green eyes, wide in horror. He had a much smaller frame as opposed to before, he was a thin man by nature, but the muscles he worked so hard to get were gone. He tore his big coat off and took off his shirt to look at himself better. His long majestic mane was replaced with short choppy hair who's hairline separated in the middle and all his facial hair was gone.

He was a scrawny, weak, 15-year old boy.

He took pride in his adulthood and manliness! But here he was, even the clock turning against him and turning him into a yet again scrawny useless CHILD! HE WORKED SO HARD TO GET WHERE HE WAS TODAY! HE WAS A 40-YEAR OLD MAN WITH ACHIEVED GOALS! HE ONLY WAS ONE STEP AWAY FROM COMPLETING HIS LIFE AND THAT WAS TO KILL PETER PAN! And now here he was, back to square one…

"NOOOOO!" He fell onto his butt and wailed in horror, pulling at his hair and letting a few tears slip as he let out again another tantrum.

 **To be continued….**


End file.
